A Slytherin's Satisfaction
by Fenix Rivere
Summary: Who ever knew that walking in on a deliciously naked Harry Potter could change the way Draco Malfoy thinks and feels? SLASH HPDM [..TBC..]
1. Straight From the Showers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

That is: I do not own! Please do not sue me! (Trust me, it wouldn't be worth it).

Chapter: 1/?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Straight From The Showers

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Walking in on Harry Potter naked caused an epiphany.  
  
Believe it or not, I, Draco Malfoy, was changed in that moment.  
  
Sliding out of the shower, the steam billowing around him... droplets running down to the depths found only below his waist.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Jaw dropped, eyes bulging, Harry blushing. So beautiful.  
  
Walking forward, practically drooling, never taking my eyes off his.  
  
Jade eyes that have never seen jaded, or so I believed, stared back into mine.  
  
Slipping on a towel, hiding himself, I moaned at the loss of beauty.  
  
Hair still wet, clutching the towel in a death grip, caught in my silver sight.  
  
Confusion, a slight fear, his eyes betrayed him.  
  
His eyes told me everything.  
  
Still fully clothed, I would do anything if he would just touch me.  
  
My eyes, I believe, showed the lust I felt, the want that was forcing me forward, the need that only he has ever made me feel.  
  
Believe it or not, I, Draco Malfoy, got my reality check when Harry Potter stepped into my world naked.  
  
Quidditch toned body, undeniable six-pack. I would do anything to get my hands on that.  
  
Moving forward slightly, letting me know he was indeed real. Not just one of my many fantasies.  
  
"Don't hide," I believe I croaked out finally.  
  
Blind panic seemed to seize him, like an electric shock only caused by natural lightning, making him sprint into action.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" As hard as he might try, that sentence could never convince me that he was not scared shitless.  
  
My turn to move forward. The word I tried to bite back spilt over my lips. "Beautiful."  
  
He seemed to understand, could no longer deny what he had seen in my eyes. The lust that had been building for years, ever since we hit the age of fourteen. No longer deniable, he came to me.  
  
Striding forward, out of the mist from the shower, pulling me against him, whispering "strip."  
  
Such a simple word, I followed the command shamelessly. Ripping clothes off, with his assistance. Then he started gasped as he realized...  
  
Scarred.  
  
We can't all be perfect like Harry.  
  
Just as long as he always kisses away at my many scars. Soothing them away with his tongue.  
  
One of the many things I've forgiven him for.  
  
Being beautiful, only in my eyesight.  
  
So so beautiful.  
  
Believe it or not, he thinks I'm beautiful too.  
  
He always has.  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Notes: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I was going to have Draco be bloody gorgeous as well, but I figured he might as well show the scars of his childhood where he was taught to be a Death Eater... that is of course, before Harry came along.  
  
Review! I know it's kind of strange; I don't even know how I feel about it. I'll be posting other stories that are not as short and cryptic as this is. I'm sorry if you were excepting something more in-depth. Next posting, I'll see what I can do. And even if you guys DID like this, then I'll make sure to try and write some more vague... stories (although I can't really call this a story. So I'll call it "a submission")

Review!!!


	2. Walking In On a Naked Harry Potter

A Slytherin's Satisfaction  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Notes: Well, my intention is to finish up on the last chapter. More details, more dialogue, and its ALL in Draco's point of view. This is the last "shower" chapter, although I'm still not changing the summary, cause I like it. The others will first be a short 'out-line' like chapter one was, and then a follow up story, such as this one. Hope you all enjoy, hopefully you like my idea and the direction this is heading in. Remember that this is a SLASH story, so if you don't like the idea of two boys getting it on, then I advise you to leave. Oh yeah, there is some language in this that might offend some. But remember this IS rated R for something. Basically, there is language and slight sexual situations.  
  
2/?  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch!"  
  
FUCK.  
  
Of COURSE Harry fucking Potter caught the snitch. Who else ever does? Stupid bastard has to go and win EVERYTHING, doesn't he? And it comes so effortlessly to him, doesn't it? And, of course, he just has to look so bloody good in gold and red robes. How the hell did he start doing this to me?  
  
Those insufferable Gryffindors streamed out of the bleachers, bursting with team pride. They make me want to gag. The Weasels are jumping up and down, multiplying in a few short seconds. Will they ever stop reproducing? Honestly!  
  
You all have probably already guessed that I am the one and only Draco Malfoy. If you haven't, well... we are not all blessed with sharp wit. I of course belong to the Slytherin Quidditch team and I am the captain, naturally. And have yet to beat Potter. But I will. Oh, yes, I will. One of these days...  
  
He's flying around the pitch, doing victory laps... flying around in my mind, chanting "I'm too good for you." Bastard. Grinning like that stupid cat in that muggle cartoon movie, the girls are swooning and flocking to where he is about to land. I flat out refuse to act lovesick like one of them. I reject any silly notion that enters my mind, with him and me together. It just won't happen. He's just too good, so pure, so very VERY Gryffindor, through and through. But I can't stop the fact that every little thing he does, he is on my mind... driving me crazy. Yet, he doesn't even know it. I mean really, who would have ever guessed that THE Draco Malfoy is THAT way? Popping boners whenever Harry FUCKING Potter walks by? The way he swings his hips slightly, his eyes glaze over in fury when he looks at me, his fists clench when I say his name... yeah, he has no clue what he does to me. And I plan on keeping it that way.  
  
I don't even know why they are rejoicing the way they are because its not THAT hard to beat Ravenclaw. I mean, in all fairness, I could catch the snitch in my sleep. That Chang girl is hopeless, the beaters are worse than Goyle and Crabbe, and the chasers fly around like they have their heads cut off. Who ever recruited them, I plan to make them an honorary Slytherin for bumping us up one spot in achieving the Quidditch Cup. Although they might not be very honored, I could really care less.  
  
Harry's making his way to Cho, grinning still. She looks bashful and blushes like a little schoolgirl. Oh wait, she is one. See Harry? You don't need someone like that! All squishy and short, blushing left and right, stuttering out your name cause they are so flustered that they can hardly create a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, in your presence. But oh yeah, I forget, if Harry ever smiled at me like THAT, I would be just as bad if not worse. Although, I have a MUCH nicer body than any of them, for I have no squishy parts, thank GOD, and I am taller than Potter is.  
  
Besides, I know naturally how to please him. It's like second nature to pleasure myself, therefore pleasuring any guy won't be that hard.  
  
Wait, I should stop that train of thought... no silly notion on how it would be like to take Harry and fu-  
  
Oh, what the hell? I need to get release one way or another. No way will I let some clingy Hufflepuff touch me, let alone any other girl, for I hardly get a rise out of them. And for the boys, they just DON'T do it for me. Believe it or not, I am extremely picky. I like them tall, but shorter than me, with brown, almost black, hair that is extremely wild and there is no chance of taming it, let alone him. Green eyes that reflect and catch every little motion that I do. A grin that lights up any hallway, whose feet echo around in my mind night and day...  
  
Yeah, there I go again. Going off into my reality. I like it there the best.  
  
So I DO wonder what it would be to take Harry Potter and fuck him all night long, never resting. To suck him dry and get him up again. I wonder if he has the type of stamina that keeps someone going on and on and on. Where if you were locked in a random room, he would keep someone, okay ME, rocking for hours on end. I wonder what he sounds like when he comes. If he's the shouting or quiet type. And I wonder if he's a virgin like me. Never allowing someone unworthy to touch him...  
  
But really, it's useless to think those thoughts, isn't it? I mean, I feel the unresolved sexual tension, the electric shock that goes through me, but who am I to say he feels the same? But it doesn't matter, nothing matters. I just have to get on with my life, forget Perfect Potter and his perfect life and everyone in it, everyone that isn't me.  
  
Heading down to the Quidditch changing rooms. Slytherin practice, so we can beat those bloody Gryffindors. And I hear the shower running, who the hell would still be here this late? The water turns off as I walk by, someone's humming to a song only they can hear. Pulling away the curtain that hides them from prying eyes; jet-black hair is plastered to the boy's head. His shoulders are broad and his backside is NICE... I wonder who it is?  
  
He turns around and... and green eyes lock with mine.  
  
OH. SHIT.  
  
His humming stops abruptly, and I seriously think I've died and gone to heaven. He's just standing there, completely naked, and I don't know what to do, or say, and I don't think I know how to move, or breathe, anymore.  
  
I don't know how much time has passed, but I hope and pray he doesn't move before I get to mesmerize his entire body. Still standing, just looking at me. I'm not entirely sure I'm in focus because of those bloody glasses he wears, but seems to be without in this moment.  
  
"Malfoy?" He asks, disbelieving. Damn! I don't know if I should respond... can I even speak? Seconds pass by, yes, that I can register. He seems to tense up when I say nothing, but I don't want to ruin this. I know I will if I open my mouth, please, PLEASE, don't make me say anything that will piss him off.  
  
"Y...Yes?" Oh, well, that seems safe enough. I'm surprised he hasn't moved yet, just standing with that BEAUTIFUL body of his, water droplets running down the length of him, and o God, I think I'm drooling.  
  
He's moving, reaching for a towel, shivering a bit, but I don't know if its because he's cold or because of the look in my eyes. I shift a little, trying desperately to move in some direction but my body refuses to respond. Please, Harry, don't cover yourself is all I want to say, but when do what I mean to say ever come out the way I want it to? I just don't want to push him farther away, not now.  
  
I wonder why he's not cursing me, fighting me, yelling at me to go away. And I wonder why he's still standing there, letting me stare, but I bet he's trying to understand why I'm there in the first place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Direct, isn't he? Honestly, having a naked Harry Potter right in front of me, and he expects me to say something. But, of course, he doesn't realize what kind of effect he's having on me.  
  
"I...uhh, Quidditch practice." Is all, I believe, I said. Stuttering like an immature child, God, how bloody embarrassing. Shit, there he goes, wrapping himself tight with that towel, still eyeing me, questioning eyes wandering up and down my body. I hope he doesn't take in too many details, the way my body is tense, how ridge I am, he'll see right through me, he'll notice the bulge he's causing.  
  
His eyes widen suddenly.  
  
FUCK!  
  
God, why is this happening to me? I really should NOT be here right now... yes I should be in a different room, school, hemisphere, anywhere! I try to move but then I notice that...  
  
He's blushing.  
  
Harry Potter just blushed when he saw the 'state' I was in.  
  
Harry POTTER just blushed when he saw that I had a boner!  
  
And I can't help it, it's like a natural reflex or something, yes, I can feel it forming. A smirk is immediately placed on my face.  
  
His eyes snap up to meet my face, his blush intensifies, and I can see him rise to the occasion. Oh God. I can feel the smirk disappear and my jaw drops open. I think he notices my reaction, opposed to his growing problem, and he hastily tries to adjust the towel. But I saw it.  
  
What does it all mean? Should I make the first move? Should I step forward and take him in my arms and make him mine over and over again so nobody else ever can? Would he even let me?  
  
He's moving forward slightly. Oh man, this is it. He's watching me warily, trying to take in everything about me, I think. He keeps on moving towards me, every step brings him feet closer to where I stand. Should I try and back up? Escape the gaze that's been haunting me? He reaches out a hand, places it on my shoulder. I flinch lightly, and glance over at where his bare hand is resting on my body. I feel tingly sensations, and he isn't even touching my skin, yet. Yet?  
  
Now he's speaking to me, but I can't make out the words, even though he's so close. My heartbeat is all I can hear, the bloods rushing through my ears, to my face. Now it's me who's blushing. And I swear, something possesses me, I'm moving against my will, or maybe following my subconscious, my every wish might come true, if he just kisses me back. And my lips rest on his, in that split second where I couldn't think straight. And now I worry because we aren't moving, and I try not to pull back because this is where I want to be.  
  
But he starts to respond.  
  
And I'm kissing Harry Potter.  
  
It seems so innocent in this moment, and I can't believe I'm even thinking coherently. I don't know who is kissing with more force, but I start to feel desperate, and I'm sure he feels it through my kisses, but he's responding still. And he's moaning now. I really don't know where to put my hands, he only has a towel on. But who really cares, I've already seen him naked. His hands are in my hair, and I guess that's a nice place to put my own, so they are sneaking up his back, lovingly touching his neck, tangling in his hair. So soft his black hair is, who ever would have guessed?  
  
He's pulling back; I can feel him gasping for breath against my lips. So now it's over. He won't want anything to do with me, this was a fluke. His hands are still in my hair, why isn't he letting go? His hands are roaming over my face, pushing the long blonde strands away behind my ears. Why is he still touching me?  
  
And suddenly, it's him who makes the first move. He claims my lips once more, and I can't help but think how perfect they fit together. But now the kisses have an urgency that even I can detect. And he's pulling at my clothes, my shirt, my belt, my pants, and I'm contemplating undoing that knot that's been driving me crazy. All I want is to have Harry naked again. It seems he wants to see me in all my glory as well.  
  
And his hands are moving incredibly fast, while his lips follow the same pace. If I hadn't seriously been in love with him before this moment, then now would be when he took my heart. And to think, I'm supposed to be the ice-cold, heartless bastard. Shirts off, pants are pulled down, he steps back. I feel extremely exposed. He gasps at my chest, and I look down.  
  
Oh shit. Witnessing a naked Harry Potter just pushed everything out of my mind. Kissing him made me forget. But him looking down and running his hands all over my chest makes me remember. I can't really do anything but kind of smile and say, "You aren't the only one that's scarred, Potter." And he is glancing up at my face and my chest, horrified expression firmly planted on his face. "There is nothing I can really do about it, Harry." This is said much more softly.  
  
And his hands still run along every scar, thin or thick, till he asks in a whisper, "But...how? Why?!" All I can do his grasp his hand, bring it to my lips and kiss it, just to answer his questions, because with him touching me, I really can't think. All I say is, "Father..." but trail off and glance at him, but he's not looking at me. I grab his chin to force him to look, to see the REAL me, but his eyes aren't focused. I can see a blind rage that has taken over him, and he's tense, but all I want is him to kiss me again, for him to make me forget again. So, I undo his towel, and push him back into the shower. Steaming hot water starts to run, and I start to massage his shoulders, begging whomever it is that's taken a hold of him to let him relax. Which he does under my ministrations.  
  
And he does something I never expected anybody to ever do.  
  
Harry Potter is kissing my scars. His lips are on my chest, and every one that he sees is kissed gently. Now he turns me around and gets the ones on my back. The ones on my legs are next, and I can't control the noises coming from my mouth. His mouth now moves along the curve of my shin, to knee, to my thigh, moving higher and higher, to where he's face to face with what made him realize he wants me. ME, Draco Malfoy. And he's not blushing anymore. But he is naked once again, and I'm just as naked. And I'm moaning aloud, saying his name, he's taking all of me.  
  
Fin  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Notes: Yay. I finished! So, how was it? Review! The shower sequence is over, but I'm keeping the summary, cause I like it. I already wrote the next "chapter" and I must say, it's quite different from this one. All I have to do is write the follow up story, then I shall post. Please review you guys! And, I hope the grammar and spelling wasn't too atrocious, and hopefully the story went a long nicely. This is unbeta'd. And oh yeah, see... this is R, and the sexual situations were strictly implied, so hopefully nobody gets pissed off and reports me. Thanks for reading. – Rivere Fenix 


	3. Where 'This' is Headed

A Slytherin's Satisfaction  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Notes: Hey all! Man o man... 9 reviews! I expected like 3.  
  
So thank you to: KeeperOfDestiny, anna may, HOnEySky (for reviewing twice!), silverflames03, RootbeerFloat, and those of you who reviewed anonymously.  
  
Without permission: Thank you! I never knew I rocked before, haha. Okay, I remembered you reviewed to 'My Wicked Entries', a story with Ginny's POV and her finding Harry and Draco going at it in the Gryffindor Common room, then writing about it in her diary. I was banned for that one (supposedly it was too hardcore so I rated it there NC-17) here at fanfiction.net so I posted it at www.ForeverFandom.com - There is a link on my ff.net info, so check it out if you want. I finally got the third chapter up... ;D just thought I should let you know.  
  
Okay, back on track now: This one, again, is in Draco's point of view. I think there are a few similarities to the first chapter, you'll see what I mean after you read. This story (along with chapter four – cause then it's a complete set a.k.a. story - a.k.a. one-shot) is known as the "second installment." Hope you all enjoy. And oh yes, review!  
  
3/?  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Where 'This' is Headed  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Bumping into Potter walking out of the potions classroom.  
  
Such an intimate contact for someone that's as deprived as I am.  
  
Full body flush up against mine.  
  
He feels so good to touch.  
  
Hard muscles rippled as they adjusted to the feel of me.  
  
Stepping back to take in his reaction.  
  
He seems as speechless as I am.  
  
Golden Boy really doesn't have something to say? Yes well, I'm right there along with him.  
  
Green eyes flash in fury, before taking in the look on my face.  
  
Had my expression given me away?  
  
Suddenly the corridor clears; we're standing alone in the middle of a deserted Hogwarts.  
  
Who would have guessed that I could have escaped everything by just touching Harry Potter? By simply bumping into Potter?  
  
I should have done this years ago, when I first felt the pull. He's electric, extremely sexy; I've denied myself for far too long.  
  
It seems like the gods are smiling down on me today.  
  
Pushing me up against the wall, so demanding he can be. Kind of kinky, I think I like it.  
  
Yelling at me, glaring at me, asking me what the hell I want.  
  
I can't say anything because his hands are around my neck. No pressure on my throat, just a slight threat, a warning not to play with him.  
  
If only he knew how I wanted to play...  
  
He sees me plead with my eyes, wordlessly asking him if it's all right.  
  
His worn hands drop suddenly, lightly resting on my broad shoulders.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Was all he asked. Such a vague question.  
  
But alas! A question I can answer with a question of my own.  
  
"What exactly am I doing to you...Harry?" Slightly smirking, I am a Malfoy after all.  
  
Groaning, but flashing a gorgeous smile in my direction, he didn't miss the way his name sounds from my mouth.  
  
Now he freely pushes himself into my body. Good Lord, I can feel what I'm doing to him.  
  
I gasp, and start to create friction. Trying desperately to get more before he realizes he's entering a very dangerous game.  
  
Should I warn him? Save him? Corrupt him like I wish to?  
  
Pulling away from me, no no no, its not supposed to end this quickly.  
  
Still moving farther away, leaving me against the wall, before pulling me along with him.  
  
"Come..." Mmm, Harry, I'll come whenever you want me to. "We're not alone."  
  
Oh.  
  
Pulling me along, were hidden by shadows, walk into a deserted room. I like where this is headed.  
  
Moaning at the sensations he's causing me.  
  
Yes, oh yes, I love where this is heading.  
  
§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§  
  
Notes: Oh, a cliffhanger, practically! Hope you all liked it! Yes, there is 'flashing green eyes... blah blah blah' stuff like that, that IS - in fact - similar to chapter one. I'm sorry, but it is written by the same person, and that's what I imagine what would really happen. Is not as romantic as the first one, but I wanted a little Kinky!Draco and Dominant!Harry. So, the next chapter, where do these boys have at it? Review! I will write the follow up chapter, then post a new one-shot as chapter 5. I hope you guys get where this is headed (hahaha – no pun intended) and if you guys are disappointed with the empty feeling you get after my continuos one shots, when I am done (or believe I don't have anything more to write), I will post one last chapter that just ends them ALL. From chapter one to chapter ---. K, now I've explained myself, go ahead and review!! - Fenix Rivere 


	4. Rendezvous in Random Closet

A Slytherin's Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Characters and all that good stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don't own either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, because if I did, I would force them out of the closet and into the Great Hall... during dinner. On the Head Table. Smearing each other with chocolate syrup and whip cream (cliché) and then they would be lick each other clean with their very talented tongues. And then AFTER that, I would have them.... (Okay, I'll be stopping now, before this disclaimer becomes X-rated.)

A/N: Hey, you guys! Oh man, I am SO sorry for keeping you all waiting, but my computer was reformatted, and I lost EVERYTHING. All the other stories I had planned for this story. So, I went into a sad-stage in where I didn't even want to think about it, because then I would have gotten so frustrated with the person who reformatted my lovely computer, without my knowledge, which was my brother. So kill him, send him death threats, if you want. But, good news (at least for my family and me... an unhappy me is not a good one to be around). I'm happy now! So, to thank you all, I've decided to start writing again. Besides, I wrote 2 other stories for this, and rewrote one of the ones that I had prior to "The Big Delete", and I really want you all to read those and tell me what you think. They are SO - well you will have to wait and see. But I think you will like them (if you've liked my other stuff!) Anyway, I came back to and read my reviews - and I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone!

Here we go: Inylan, HonEySky, Without permission, boku wa kimi no vanilla, RootbeerFloat, aradia-malfoy, marvell black, Eternal Spark, Wyall Jared, yamimoukin, silverflames03, Pirate Freak of Middle Earth.

Also, those who reviewed anonymously, namely: Cam (who is awesome for reviewing here and at ) and to Samwise Gamgee (whose review really made me laugh. I've never had death threats sent to me before. ;D Hopefully I haven't get you waiting long enough to actually come after me.)

Silent-sounds: This story is composed of a lot of one-shots. A one-shot is just a one-chapter story. Now, because I complicate things, my one-shots that are in two chapters. The first chapter is an outline, to keep the readers guessing and wanting more (I hope) It lets them use their imaginations. The second chapter is what actually happens (at least in my world/mind). So think of it like this, every ODD numbered chapter, is a NEW story. Hopefully this explanation helps you out, because you said this was sort of confusing in your review.

Second A/N: Thank you to those who went to and reviewed to 'My Wicked Entries'. That is so incredibly awesome, and I thank you. Also, to those who added me to their favorites list. I haven't been that honored in a LONG time. Okay, so if any of you have read this, I'm sure you are wondering when I will get to the story part... and that would be now.

4/?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Rendezvous in Random Closet

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

"...And remember, Mr. Malfoy, Prefect meeting tonight."

Aww, shit, I forgot I still had to go to those.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I'll remember."

He's looking at me as if he can see right through me. Like he's spotted the bullshit lie in my mind, but really, who cares? Surely I don't.

"Just close the door, Mr. Malfoy."

As you wish, master. What a prick.

OAF!

Owwwww. What the bloody hell was that?!?

Why is it still ON ME?

Oohh.. it's kinda warm.

I look up from my (most likely) very unflattering position on the floor and come face to face with... god damnit. HIM! And on TOP of me. Oh no. No no no - this will not do.

Shoving Potter off of me took quite a lot of effort. So I guess he's got quite a build under those elephant skins that I will never acknowledge as clothing. Pity I've never known. Oh, EW, I did NOT just think that.

"Fantastic, Potter. Can't you watch were your fucking going?" I reach up to check the damage done to my hair to find, horror of all horrors, that it's disarrayed. All over the place.

"Jesus! Malfoy! YOU were the one to walk into ME!"

His face shows a mixture of pain (from landing –hopefully- very hard on his ass when I pushed him off) and amusement (most likely at my predicament. What a jackass. And HE'S the Golden Boy?) And on his lips, a smirk. A MALFOY smirk. Oh... he will pay.

"What are you smirking at?" He takes in how I look, or so I'm guessing, because his eyes are traveling up my legs, which are both spread in front of me, to my stomach, which can be seen pretty nicely because of the clingy silk shirt I've donned this morning. Finally, his eyes meet mine, and I don't know what he sees, but he's breath hitches. What the hell?

He's standing, and I'll be damned if I'm the one looking up at him (again) damn it!

As I get up, I say something, but I didn't really think about it. It just sort of happened... came out... naturally. And, boy, it must have hit one of Potter's nerves, because my head is stinging from the impact of how it hit the wall, and my body is being supported by his arms (strong) and my tiptoes. His face is a few inches from mine (perfect skin) and he smells good (oh God...) He's yelling at me, but I can't really understand, he's so close that his words echo around in my mind, but nothing seems to make sense. All I see is green.

"Such pretty eyes you have, Potter." Oh, fuck, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. He's looking at me as if I've lost my mind, or he has, because his hands are traveling from my neck to the stone wall behind me. He's bracing himself with those two strong arms beside each side of my head, and his body is pressing... into mine. Why am I shaking? What the bloody fuck is happening? Why am I breathing like this? Why is he licking his lips?

He shifts slightly and he's creating the perfect friction (is he doing this on purpose?) His body is still so warm. His hands come to rest on my shoulders, and he's still moving against me. Well... if I would have known that he wanted a humping post, I would have offered years ago.

His face is moving closer to mine, and I don't know if he wants to kiss or not, but his lips surpass my face and rest on my cheek. He's trailing kissing to my ear. Oh – Jesus, his kisses feel good. "Why are you doing this to me?"

I'm the one moving against his body now, and we fit SO right. Rutting slowly against one another, I ask right back, "Why exactly am I doing to you..." as an after thought, "...Harry?" I practically purr out his name. Shit, when did I become wanton?

He groans, at I don't know what. Maybe he thought I was being annoying, or his name sounds too sexy on my lips, but he is smiling now. I, me, Malfoy, Draco, am being smiled at by Harry Potter, himself. I never knew this day would come. Then again, I never knew we would be dry humping against one another the way we are now. My... he's a big boy.

His head falls back as he lets out a wild moan. I take the chance to speed up, and move to kiss his neck. Mmm... his sweat is kind of sweet. I like that. I'm branding him, right at where his neck meets his shoulder. I wonder if anybody else ever has. I've never seen it before. And I wonder if anyone can hear him, he's being very vocal. Oh god, what if Snape can hear us?!?!

"Harry..." My breathing is hard and I'm panting across his neck. "Mmm... Harry?" He's finally quieted down enough to actually hear me.

"What is it?" He pants right back.

Inhaling the smell of his hair (Mmm... apples) I say, "Snape might be able to hear you." A dawning expression crosses his face and he actually has the grace to blush. Oh, I'm falling in love.

He's moving away, and all I want to do is grab him and create that friction again, but he's still pulling away. I didn't mean to stop, Potter! Harry... come back!

He's reaching out to me, taking my hand in his, and even they fit together, perfectly. Who knew?

"Come..." Oh god, Harry, don't say that to me in that bed room voice. If we had gone a little while longer, there would be quite the mess in my pants, right now. "...We're not alone." We're not? Really?

So that's how far gone I've been...

He puts his hands over my eyes, as if he's planned where he's taking me. We're walking slowly, my right hand trailing along to stone wall, since I still don't trust Potter enough to actually lead me into a wall (unintentionally of course, for I doubt that the very large bulge in his pants is making him think ill thoughts of me.) He's pressed up against my back, and on purpose or not, I'm enjoying it very much. I can feel a toned chest along my shoulderblades, warm breath on my neck, his longish hair brushing against my ear, cock in the small of my back, his legs hitting the back of my knees. And normally I would mind someone being so close to me, but right now I don't know anything but keeping the closeness. Or lack of distance. Am I making any sense? That could be because Potter here has rattled my brain. Or given me the hardest erection of my life. No matter, just as long as he takes care of that, by way of hand or mouth or... however he likes.

He's stopping, and pulling me against him so I don't walk any further. Have I already said he's warm? It makes me feel fuzzy inside. That is most improper feeling for a Malfoy to feel. His hands uncover my eyes and I come face to face with a beautiful door with intricate designs. He reaches around me and pulls the door open that leads to... nothing. It's a closet, with a trunk inside. Ahh... this will certainly do! Just let it be known that Malfoy's don't need roses and candies to be wooed. Just give me a strapping Harry Potter who's made for fucking me, and an enclosed space where we can get it on. All is good. All is just dandy!

Shit. I shouldn't be saying things like that, even in my own mind.

And fuck, he's like a drug. Dandy? What respectable Malfoy says dandy? This is ludicrous. This is absolutely... oh god! Yes Harry, do that again!

Hot, wet kisses are pressed against my neck, moving up, closer, and finally, our first kiss. Its official, I've lost my mind. Because not only was I, at first, just dry humping Harry, I'm now CALLING him Harry, I've been led to a deserted closet by him, all the while thinking absolute nasty thoughts and liking it. And now I'm kissing Potter, or Harry, and enjoying it. And moaning into it. And he's hands are traveling all over my body, feeling me up, and all I can think of is that it feels so good.

His hands are pressing into my skin, and he suddenly gets so much more warmer. Our closet heats up another few degrees, and it feels like he's ignited a fire in me.

His kisses get deeper, desperate, and I can't help but respond just as hard. Because we probably both feel the same. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He pulls away, to pull off the shirt that I've un-tucked from his pants. I would have done it myself, but I'm already on my knees. For my first time, I think I'm doing a pretty good job. It's just like a lollypop. Just bigger and longer and throbbing. I stop sucking for a second, and he lets out the most delicious sound that I almost jump on him and force him in, even with my pants still on, but I want to try something. Brilliant ideas always hit me when I'm horny.

I sit him down on that extremely convenient trunk. His pants are down around his ankles, and I would say that his boxers are around his knees, if he had some on. But he didn't. I think that that information just made me even harder. I pull his pants off all the way, along with his shoes and socks.

He's sitting with his elbows locked and his hands behind him; his head propped against the inside of the closet. He's fully naked and at my disposal, staring at me through half lidded eyes. I stand, fully clothes still. Initiate: Brilliant Idea.

Strip dancing without music is quite difficult. Shrugging off robes, peeling off sweaters, and stepping out of pants in a very closed space isn't my idea of fun. But watching Harry's eyes grow the size of saucers at all the skin in front of him was quite hilarious. I would have laughed if I could get any other sound out of my month besides several sets of moans at different levels of intensity and range. Watching Harry watch me has to be the most erotic thing I've ever done. On my knees again, I think I like being here, for Harry. I love causing those noises come out of him. And just thinking about him coming...

But not yet. I have plans for him. I plan to rock this closet like a ship in a storm. I also plan to fuck Harry Potter for the rest of my natural life. The thing's he's whispering rapidly in my ear give me the impression that he wants the same thing.

End

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: Aha! Hello ALL! I am SO SORRY to have kept you all waiting, and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. It's been a full month, and I've decided that is much too long to keep between updates, so therefore, I will update need Sunday. Hopefully you will all watch out for that! And if I get lots of reviews begging for a faster update then... you never know. ::wink wink:: (I'm serious, too)

Other notes: I went rereading the stories that I've posted here, and I caught something I've never caught before. In the first chapter, I think the part where Draco has a lot of scars is very vague. I HOPE that none of you guys got the impression that he cut himself. It was actually abuse, which is bad, but not as bad as self-mutilation. So hopefully, nobody thought that, and if you did, then hopefully chapter 2 cleared some stuff up. And if it DIDN'T then now you know! Draco didn't cut himself! Okay, thank you all so much for reading! Please excuse the mistakes (if there is any... which I'm sure there is) Review!

BTW: Harry was top, Draco was bottom, BUT Draco was ON TOP and Harry was still sitting. I think it gives it a nice little twist, because Draco didn't want to be topped (not in the sexual way, at least, in the very beginning) So there you have it! Not a lot of detailed sex, for this is and I would probably be reported if there was! So please don't report me!

The word dandy is dedicated to Kate, who kept me laughing the entire time I wrote this. Sorry I didn't use: "oh yes, Harry, harder, this is dandy... dandy dandy dandy, HARDER Harry!" like I said I would... but you know! I had to cut it off at some part!

Thank you all once again!

-Rivere Fenix


	5. Into Gryffindor Territory

A Slytherin's Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Characters and all that good stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don't own either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, because if I did, I would force them out of the closet and into the Great Hall... during dinner. On the Head Table. Smearing each other with chocolate syrup and whip cream (cliché) and then they would be lick each other clean with their very talented tongues. And then AFTER that, I would have them.... (Okay, I'll be stopping now, before this disclaimer becomes X-rated.)

Summary: What gives our favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the ultimate bliss? Unadulterated satisfaction? ...Our favorite Gryffindor, Harry Potter, that's who. Now add strange situations and read about their first times.

A/N: Hello all! ::waves frantically:: Well, I am back, with a new chapter. Are you guys happy? Oh, well, I sincerely hope so. Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews. This chapter is NOT a continuation to Chapter 4. It's its OWN story. It's quite pleasurable (or at least, I think so.) But you'll have to read and tell me if you agree. So, off you go! Read and review! Oh, this chapter is - AGAIN - in Draco's POV. The next story, which will be Chapter 7, will be Harry's POV, I swear. I was going to update 'A Slytherin's Satisfaction' with Harry's POV, but this little one-shot has been on my mind for awhile. So... enjoy!

5/?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Into Gryffindor Territory

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Last night I dreamt of Granger.

Not in a sexual way, Thank God, but we were in compatible silence.

And suddenly, in my dream, she morphed into Potter.

Bushy brown hair became wild and black, brown eyes changed to different shades of green, pale skin tanned gracefully, girlish figure panned out into a rugged and manly build.

After seconds of watching Potter, I threw myself at him. I expected myself to kick his ass (again – only in my dreams) --- but I didn't.

My hands traveled under his jumper, across his chest, up his neck, down his back, to his ass, and he surprised me.

I guess I thought he would fight me with fists of his own, or yell sexual harassment, but he didn't.

He started to do things with his own hands that I didn't expect anyone, ever to do, to find all the right spots to hit.

And I never thought of him as doing this to anyone, let alone me.

But now, waking up and finding myself in such a state, I found myself troubled, groggy, sleepy, and horny. What's a boy to do?

And that is how I found my way padding along dark and freezing cold corridors walking the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower. (You don't have enemies and not know where they sleep...)

It didn't take long for me to charm my way past a very sleepy Fat Lady.

And it wasn't that hard to find myself in Potter's room, to find Potter's bed, and last of all to find Potter himself.

But how I found myself poking and prodding Potter away while simultaneously casting a silencing charm, I'll never know.

"Potter, wake UP!"

He shifted slightly and opened one eye, glanced my way and started muttering, "No way, another dream, go away, Draco isn't here, another dream..."

Ah, so Potter has been dreaming about me, has he?

Bending over at the waist, my mouth positioned right above his ear.

"Oh, but its not a dream, Potter."

His eyes open frantically; it must have been my breath in his ear, trailing down his neck, seeping into his skin.

"MALFOY?! What are you doing here?! No way, this is not real, this can't be real, Malfoy would NOT be in the Gryffindor Tower at midnight to come see me..."

My lips descended on his, to keep him quiet, my mind reminded me. But I knew it wasn't true.

I kissed him, knowing about the silencing charm, knowing about the consequences, because... I wanted to.

And this Malfoy always gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants it.

And right now... I want a very willing Harry Potter under me. Loving me.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: smirks Was that evil of me, to leave you guys right there? Well... let your imaginations go hog-wild! I have a question. Are any of you guys bothered that Harry and Draco have sex or "sexual relations" right off the bat? Because, for this particular one-shot, they can either have wild crazy sex for hours (which will be edited, for does not tolerate NC-17 stuff. GRRR), or a very interesting conversation. Shall we vote? Who wants sex between Harry and Draco?

::raises hand::

But really, tell me what you think. Okay, hope you all enjoyed! I'll try and write up the continuation to this soon, but you all know how reviews make me happy, don't you? So you know how to manipulate me into making me write faster? Yes – you've got it in one – review. You guys are brilliant.

Rivere Fenix


	6. Kiss You Sweet Like

A Slytherin's Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Characters and all that good stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don't own either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, because if I did…:sigh: The things I would make them do.

Summary: What gives our favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the ultimate bliss? Unadulterated satisfaction? ...Our favorite Gryffindor, Harry Potter, that's who. Now add strange situations and read about their first times.

A/N: Okay, I know I suck at updating, but it is finally here! You know what to do, at the very end. Yes, make my day by reviewing. Oh, I hope all of you enjoy. And a sorry, in advance, for the errors. Spell checkers will get me only so far.

6?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Kiss You Sweet Like

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

_Draco Malfoy was roaming down an endless corridor, the stone walls forever tall, the faceless portraits taunting. Doors were on either side of him, yet whenever he tried to open one, it would vanish the instant his hand touched the knob. He kept calling out, the sound of his voice would echo until it seemed that there were millions of him. Yet there weren't, because he was all alone. Windows were scarce, and though they did show a bottomless drop of blackness, it was comforting. It meant that somewhere, down there, there was a ground. And that meant an escape. _

_Every time a window came near, the blinding light of the moon would bounce of the stones, the portraits would shriek in their haste to get out of its harsh glare. The moonlight reflected perfectly off his silver spun hair; his features were sharper, deeper, and he seemed older in this place. Doors still came and went, and as he grew increasingly more irritated and just a little desperate, the end seemed near. Doors, beautifully designed doors that seemed strangely familiar greeted him. As he pulled them open, he recognized this place. As in the corridor, it could have been any magical corridor with magical paintings. But this place, he knew. It was at his school, Hogwarts. It was the library, in face, just another library that he remembered. The bookshelves where placed in a maze like design, the opening of said maze directly in front of him. Breathing heavily, agitated beyond belief, yet blessedly thanking whatever deity decided to help him in this strange place. He got on well with his surroundings if he knew them well. And being a Malfoy meant he knew every place that he had ever been in like the back of his hand._

_Starting, the books had titles, but the titles held no meaning. Seconds of walking turned to minutes, hours, maybe days, as it was all a haze to him. Finally, the zigzag of the maze straightened out, and he walked in a straight line, instead of a corridor of stone, a corridor of books. The surroundings were still familiar, still very similar to what he knew in 'his world.' A bright light shown in the distance, and he closed in quickly, seeming to think that this was the end of his bizarre journey. Sitting in a desk, writing frantically, sat Hermione Granger. Better yet known as 'Mudblood' to Draco. He made a noise of dislike, caught between a scoff and a growl. As she looked up from her books, he quickly changed his face from a look of puzzlement to a fierce looking sneer. This is what he knew. He knew Hermione, and that little bit of information brought him comfort. Just as he was about to say something, a wind blew, fast and cold, causing his robes to billow around him. He struggled to see her, yet when she came into focus, she was hardly struggling with the wind. In fact, the books on her table and herself were not affected by the wind in the least. She sat, writing a little more calmly than before, though her hand was moving at an incredible speed._

_Just as Draco was going to ask what the bloody hell was going on, the harsh winds picked up again, this time so hard that it forced him a few steps back. His range of vision of Granger was not affected, and he saw her perfectly, the way not a hair on her head moved an inch from the wind she didn't seem to feel. And as he kept staring, the wind picked up more speed, but this time, he kept on watching her, because it wasn't the girl Draco called 'Mudblood' sitting in the seat. _

_The hair had shortened and darkened, going from mousy brown to midnight black, the same color as the night outside. Her bland skin bronzed in front of his very eyes, the girlish figure became thick and sturdy. Chest had chiseled and legs became lean and long. The reason Draco could tell that the girl turned boy sitting in front of him was indeed a boy, through and through, was because the boy sitting just a few feet away from him was naked. Like the day he was born. Although, granted, nobody could be born looking that good, but Harry Potter was a God to behold, and Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. _

_Jaw dropped and chest aching, Draco feared to speak incase the wind picked up again. As he wondered over what to do, he realized that watching a naked Potter's eyes roam all over his own person was all together entertaining, but morally wrong. He HATED Potter, in 'his world.' When he properly thought up a scathing comment, it was poised perfect only on his tongue, Potter got up, and walked over to him. His muscles rippled under his skin, his stride confident, mysterious. He stopped a few feet from Draco, watching, seeming to be contemplating his next move. Before Draco could even speak or move, Harry's arm came up; his right hand cupped Draco's face as if he had the right to. His index finger skidded over Draco's lips, and Draco wondered whether he should bite it, or lick it. Whichever one would get effectively get rid of a naked Harry Potter, of course. He figured biting him would be too harsh, as his hand was soft and comforting in this strange place, but licking would probably give Harry wrong ideas. He decided to nibble and suck instead on Harry's index finger instead. _

_Harry moaned softly at the contact, Draco's mouth closing around a part of him. He immediately decided that this wasn't the best way to go, especially when Harry pressed his naked body closer, wanton like. He responded differently than Draco had guessed, but it wasn't unwanted, like Draco wanted to believe. Before he could stop himself, his hands came up to rest on Harry's chest, his reason was to push Harry away. When he actually felt the warm skin, especially when he was so cold from the previous wind, he couldn't get rid of the only thing keeping him warm. So he pulled him closer, his hands roaming all over Harry's body, trying to get more heat while it was freely given. He scratched his way down Harry's back, effectively causing Harry to arch catlike into his body. When warm lips met his own…_

Ah. Well, that was amusing, wasn't it? Once again, the dreams starring Potter have stirred up my outrageously insatiable libido. There is no point ignoring it, I'm already past the denial. I suppose it is just time to accept it; it's happened before. Dreaming of Potter that is. And there is no point in doing nothing about it, because I want them to end. And end they will, because tonight, I will put a stop to them. I'll have what I've fantasized about, and I'll get him out of my system. The poor boy won't know what hit him. Besides, tomorrow I'll be going home for Christmas break, far away from him. Or maybe I'll just rattle his mind to think it was all a dream. All I know is that I have to have him, tonight.

It's not as if I like BOYS, it is just that… Potter is everything I've ever wanted to conquer. Having his friendship wouldn't have been enough, if he had granted me that in the first place. But he didn't. The repressed feelings have finally taken their toll, and I need _this_ to stop. It's been six long years, and Father expects things of me. This burden is keeping me from important matters. Besides, this hard on is starting to hurt, and I refuse to wank off myself.

Finding my way to Gryffindor door is depressingly easy. You'd think those bloody prats would have disguised their common room or something. But oh no, they chose to guard it with a frighteningly fat lady, who snores and lets others in while dreaming. Honestly.

The Gryffindor Common Room is quite scary, with its hideous color scheme. It's in the dead of night, and with just the fire going, the room is practically glowing red and gold. Gross. But, I must admit, that fire does look promising, as does that couch. If… no, _when_ I get Potter exactly where I want him, submissive and _begging,_ I may just haul him down here for a little fun.

Since the layout of the dormitories should be about the same as Slytherin's, then the boys rooms should be on the right. Haha, that is pretty hilarious once one starts to think about it. Draco Malfoy, the boy who should be notorious for heading up the left staircase of any dormitory, but there you have it. Draco Malfoy is going up to find bloody Potter the very first time he sets foot on Gryffindor territory. Talk about ironic.

The stairs are winding, and there are several doors with signs on them. 'First Years, Second Years, Third Years...' and on and on until I finally get to my destination. Harry Potter is so mine.

Upon entering, the first thing I notice is the gigantic windows letting in the moonlight. And what are the chances that all except one of the bloody beds have their curtains drawn. This is supposed to be easy. Just my luck.

The bed with the open curtain is Neville Longbottom. Nothing spectacular about that, except that he snores like Pansy does. Anyway, moving on. The first curtained bed is a dud. Turns out the artist, Thomas or something, likes to sleep in the buff, with the other Gryffindor, the one with the horrible Irish twang. Thank Merlin they weren't going at it when I walked in here. As we're all wizards, I'm sure they use silencing charms, but to actually witness any part of their anatomy disappearing into the other… ugh. Gross, I've just scarred myself, probably for life. The next curtained bed is empty; meaning it's Thomas's or the Irish brat's. Moving on, the fourth bed belongs to none other than… Harry Potter. Oh lucky day. Jesus, he really is beautiful. In a ridiculously romantic moment, I notice that the moonlight falls on him from the window, and it makes his hair and skin practically glow. But I need to snap out of that, immediately. Tonight, and its over. It will be over and I'll never look back again. I swear it on my father's life.

So how should I really go about this? Just shove the boy over and jump on top of him? Wake him up slowly with kisses? Suck his half-erect cock in my mouth and then ravish him?

Before I can even decide, the stupid boy wakes up.

Maybe it's from the moonlight that's shining on his face, no longer blocked from the curtain because I stupidly opened it while I thought of the best way to fuck him senseless. At least I have the good judgment to cast a silencing spell. Kudos for me.

He blinks his eyes owlishly, looking directly into the moonlight and squinting even more. He turns to face me, and he stills. Shit.

He doesn't react the way I thought he would, with screams and the like. Instead he just sort of stares and smiles drowsily. "Draco," said in a groggy voice.

Holy SHIT.

I sort of chuckle, put on my "shit-eating" grin, and rub my head at being so stupidly caught, but then he just closes his eyes and it seems like he is about to fall asleep again. What the fuck is going on?

And then I look around, and I notice his hideous glasses on the nightstand. So, wait a second. How does he know it's me if he can't really see me? I mean, it's highly unlikely that he wears those things for a fashion statement because man, how tragic would that be? The poor misguided boy…

No wait. What if… he's like, dreaming sort of? Like awake, but not conscious. He did call me by my first name, and he has never done that before.

So I do the only thing that makes sense. My curiosity is piqued, and I can't just leave after I've planned on doing this for so long. I just have to find out how he knows it's me.

And the only way I can think of to wake him up is to poke him. Hard. And maybe calling his name will help too.

Whispered. "Potter? Potter!"

Louder. "Potter! POTTER!"

There we go. Now he's up. His eyes open wide and he looks at me, and I realize that his gaze isn't focused entirely on me. We can't have that, now can we? I reach over to grab his glasses. Once I have them, I shove them on his face. He blinks and looks at me, and says, so endearingly, "Hmm?" He notices me and groans. "Not another dream…"

Dream? Dream! What dream? Harry has now huffed self-piteously and has laid back and is rubbing his eyes. He freezes; he notices the glasses on his face. "...What?" He questions himself.

He removes his hands from his face and looks at me. I mean really looks at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yells very loudly and sits up. I really only have to say that I am very glad that I put that silencing charm around us. I lean over and his eyes get wider. I don't know what makes me want to do it, I really don't. Maybe it's the way that he is looking at me. But, I lean over even further and kiss him. On the lips.

He doesn't shove me away, which is a good sign, and so I trail little kisses to his right ear and say, "It's not a dream, Potter." In a very husky voice. I didn't know I could make that voice. Hmm, interesting. I think I just turned myself on. Or it could be because all that skin that was glowing from the moonlight is now directly in my personal space, or maybe I'm in his personal space. I wonder how I am still thinking when all the blood is rushing to other places of my body.

I reach over to him, my face now buried in his neck, and push at his shoulders to get him to lie down. He goes easily, and I crawl on top, my legs folded on the sides of his stomach. I lean back and look at the glaringly red splotch on his neck, where I was just sucking on it. I don't know if I am scaring the poor boy, although I am pretty sure I am, but he hasn't said anything. Why hasn't he said anything?

I lean back even more, until I'm sitting directly on him, and look him in the eye. His green eyes are startling in this light, and the look of fear is in them. As I look closer, I notice the desire in them as well. Well, I just have to change one of those looks, don't I?

I lean over him, just about to kiss him again when he finally says something. Or asks some things, to be more precise.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Why are you kissing me?"

He looks beautiful, I must admit, and I don't have the heart to tell him my plans. To seduce him, suck him off, fuck him, and then be done with him. So I won't.

"What's going on is that I'm in Gryffindor Tower, on your bed, kissing you. What I am doing here is I am trying to seduce you. I am here because I want to suck you off, fuck you, and then spend the night with you. I am kissing you because I want to. And, might I add, I always get what I want."

Okay, so I will tell him my plans. I have never been one to skirt around the bushes.

He doesn't ask any more questions, and the look of fear leaves his eyes. I just stare at him for a while, admiring the way he looks, the way he reacts when my hands run down his shirtless chest. I really like the way I feel on top of him. I can feel him breathing beneath me. The Boy-Who-Lived and he's all mine right now.

I lean over, finally being able to kiss him, seemingly with his consent. He doesn't respond immediately, as if this is new to him. I coax his lips to move with my tongue, and now I've finally got a response out of him. He sighs, as if this is the greatest thing he's ever experienced. My tongue makes its way into his mouth, and he tastes lovely. My hands have been running over his body for a while now, but I want him to start feeling me. So I grab his hands and lead them up to my shoulders. He gets the idea and starts to run his hands all along my back, and up to my neck and into my hair.

We have to stop, for the sake of breathing. Quietly panting, I kiss him softly and say, "You taste strange." What a weird thing to say, but he does. Like, cherry, but it is… well, it's hard to explain.

He blushes softly, and that has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. The blush even travels down to his neck. I realize I want to go there as well, so I scoot down his body and start planting kisses on his chest and collarbone. Harry starts to moan and I think it is the hottest thing I have ever heard in my life. I start to kiss a long his chin, and I notice he closes his eyes. I finally make it back to his mouth, to get another taste, and he kisses me back even more eagerly than before. I notice that he is hard, so I start to grind myself against him, almost subconsciously. His moans and cries start to get louder, even with his mouth attached my mine. I break off the kiss so I can get rid of my shirt, and he stares at me as if I'm some present that he never expected. And just when we are going to do the dirty, he has to ask me a question.

"Strange, like a bad strange?" I must have given him a quizzical look before I realized what he was asking about.

"Mmm, no, strange good. Very good, like cherry or something? We didn't have cherries at the Slytherin table tonight at dinner. So where did you get them?" And stupid me, when I could have been sucking his cock, or he could have been sucking mine, we end up having a conversation. With me on top of him, bloody shirtless and hard.

"Oh, it must have been the cherry coke I had before I went to sleep."

"Coke, what is coke?" Damn my Muggle ignorance. And I just had to ask, because I'm curious. I want some of this coke that he is referring to.

"Well, it is a carbonated drink with caffeine in it. And cherry flavoring. It's really good."

"A carbonated drink with caffeine in it, sounds pretty… interesting, to say the least. Why would you drink something with caffeine in it, right before you go to sleep? I mean, I know that that stuff keeps you awake."

Harry blushes and sort of looks away from me. I think I'm starting to really like that blush. He mumbles something that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"I said it induces certain dreams of a certain somebody that I certainly thought was unattainbile until I found him on my bed in the middle of the night."

Oh.

"Wanting to dream of me, Potter?" He nods. My voice gets even lower, "Why is that?"

"Because you're everything I've ever wanted. And I've never been able to get."

Well, that's it for me. I lean over, slowly approaching his face until our foreheads are touching.

"You have me now."

And that is the last coherent sentence I said for a while. The kissing commenced, more clothes came off until we were fully naked and rutting against one another. Okay, so it wasn't as dirty as I originally wanted, but with his sweet whimpers in my ear, I really did not have the heart to have him on all fours while we did the dirty. So we fucked face to face. And while he was moving underneath me, eliciting noises from me that I didn't expect myself to make, I realized what I said.

"You have me now."

What is that supposed to mean? Right as I wondered that, my world went white around the edges as he squeezed down on me and I filled up with what he's wanted for so long. Before I flopped down and covered him with my body, the only real thoughts running through my head were, "Christ, that's the best lay I've ever had, Harry Potter wants me, and how the hell am I going to not want this again?"

And that's when he asked his question.

Whispered oh so softly, in my ear.

"Can I keep you?"

I think my heart just melted.

What am I supposed to tell me father when he asks me what I think of the suitable wives he's sought out for me.

"Oh father, that's great and all but, I think I've found a perfect one already."

"Really, son?"

"Why yes. His name is Harry Potter."

And just as my mind starts to wander and I catch myself being cynical, Harry snuggles around underneath me and doesn't wait for my answer. But he doesn't have to. He'll know in the morning. When he wakes up with me still on top of him. With me still in him.

Sigh. What am I going to tell father?

Fin

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: so that is it. Um, I really don't know what to say. If any of you guys are confused, then ask questions and I'll try and answer them in the next post. Yes, there will be a next post. And like I said before, I know I suck at updating, but stay with me. Review! Even if you didn't like it, even if it was too random for your tastes. I don't know, I'm in a weird state of mind right now. But make me happy, review!


	7. See My Silhouette

A Slytherin's Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Characters and all that good stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don't own either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, because if I did…:sigh: The things I would make them do.

Summary: This one is very different from the other short stories. Read on, if you will.

A/N: So I am back again! Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, summer has finally come and freed me from the hell known as school. Thank you all, so much, for all the lovely reviews. Gryffindorgrl86: in your review, you said that the previous chapters were not linked together, and I can see where you could get that. Once I write the short outline of the story to come, that is what I originally had in mind for the next chapter, yet when I sit down to actually write the next chapter, other story ideas come and sometimes, it morphs into something completely different than I imagined. But, for example, say chapters one and two, they are related, somewhat. The situations are similar, like Draco walking in on Harry in the shower after a quidditch match, and Draco still has scars in both chapters. It's just that the second chapter holds so much more detail then the first. I don't know, but this Author's note is ending up longer than the actual chapter, so I'll stop my ramblings...now.

Chapter: 7?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

See My Silhouette

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

I swear, sometimes I feel invisible in front of those piercing silver eyes.

And I want him to pierce me in so many different ways.

But he hasn't, and I dont know if he ever will.

But I feel like I am being seen through, even without my father's invisibility cloak.

I wonder if he even knows, cares, acknowledges me. And I wonder if he could care, could change, could love me, as I do him.

We all know Draco Malfoy as a once cold hearted git who loved to torment me, but he has changed.

In so many ways.

He has grown, he was a shadow of what he once was, but a beautiful shadow that I wish I could clasp in my arms, but like water in hands, he'd slip away, if held too tightly.

I want to change his views. His view of me.

And I want to prove to myself, and him, that he is meant to be with someone, and I want to know that he can see me, touch me, caress me, and squeeze something solid.

Most of all, I want him to realize that it is he that's taken my heart, but I'm invisible, and he can't see me trying desperately to get his attention.

And I want to yank my invisibility cloak over him and take him into the dark recesses of the forest, or my mind, and make him realize that it's me.

Just Harry.

Not Harry Potter, not Golden Boy.

And I want to steal his heart, rattle his mind, ravish his lips, jump his bones.

But most of all, I want him to see me the way I see him.

Because he's beautiful, and it hurts so bad to look at him, cause I can almost feel him, touch him, I'm almost allowed to love him, but then I get that chilling sensation that I'm see through.

I'm so invisible to him.

It's like he sees right through me, I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, doesn't he know?

Doesn't he know just how much he turns me on?

But this time I won't let him get away from me, I'll make him see what I've known for so long, he's been driving me crazy.

I'll make him see me as I see him.

Tonight.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

A/N 2: Well? This is completely inside Harry's head, so the grammar freaks must be freaking out over all the fragments and how I start my sentences with "and" and "but". Anyway, very different from the rest huh, because you don't know if they get together until the next chapter. Ahahaha, I'm so evil! Oh, I love it. You guys know what to do! Review.


End file.
